Madness AD
by U Furimmer
Summary: Безумства Армии Дамблдора


**Автор:** bexybooblue  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer ( /authors/Furimmer)  
**Оригинальный текст:** s/9594933/1/The-DA-madness  
**Фэндом:** Роулинг Джоан «Гарри Поттер», Гарри Поттер (кроссовер)  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанры:** Юмор

**Размер:** Драббл, 10 страниц  
**Кол-во частей:** 10  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
Как и почему создавались правила для АД.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Разрешение на перевод и публикацию получено.

**1.**

Амбридж перебирала почту, сидя за своими столом, когда она заметила кремовый конверт, подписанный почерком, который она никогда раньше не видела, она осторожно открыла его и начала читать:

Дорогая Амбридж,

Я хотел бы увидеть тебя кричащей в агонии, поедаемую блохами и тараканами, ползающими по тебе.

Я также хотел бы увидеть, как дракон кормит тобой своих детенышей.

Пожалуйста сдохни.

От Не такого уж тайного ненавистника

1. Запрещается писать письма Амбридж с описанием способов её страданий, которые вы бы хотели увидеть.

**18, 7, 10.**

Беллатрикс сидела на своей кровати в Малфой-мэноре, когда прилетела сова с письмом для неё. Беллатрикс начала читать письмо и почувствовала, как гнев наполняет её.

Дорогая Беллатрикс Лестрейндж,

Я думаю, что ты действительно горячая штучка, хотя ты и психованная убийца, поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты лишила меня девственности.

Спасибо за внимание,

Фред и Джордж Уизли

^^^^^

Волдеморт носился верх-вниз по лестнице, пытаясь унять гнев. Это маленькое отродье посмело написать ему:

Дорогой Волдеморт,

Я очень хочу котенка, и, учитывая, что я не могу попросить об этом своих родителей, потому что ты их убил, я думаю, что ты должен приобрести его для меня.

Твой заклятый враг

Гарри Поттер

P.S. Эта футболка для тебя, пожалуйста дай мне знать, подошел ли размер.

^^^^^

18. Запрещается писать Беллатрикс и просить её лишить вас девственности.

7. Запрещается писать Волдеморту и просить котенка.

10. Запрещается посылать футболки с надписью "Пойдем пнем Волдеморта под зад".

**5, 65.**

Гермиона сидела за Гриффиндорским столом и ждала подходящего момента, чтобы поделиться очень важной информацией, и такой момент настал через несколько минут.

Гермиона встала и закричала:

— Северус Снейп любит есть людей!

Тишина охватила большой зал, а Гермиона, как ни в чем не бывало, села на своё место и начала есть.

5. Запрещается рассказывать всем, что профессор Снейп ест детей.

65. Запрещается пытаться убедить Дамблдора, что у него в бороде живут Корнуэльские Пикси.

Профессор Дамблдор, сидя у себя в кабинете, забавлялся заявлением мистера Поттера, что у него в бороде живут Корнуэльские Пикси, конечно, ни одно из его слов не было правдой, но Дамблдор не собирался говорить ему об этом, в конце концов, Волдеморт следит за разумом мальчика.

**55, 137.**

Волдеморт чувствовал, что хочет побиться об что-нибудь головой. Мальчишка Поттер прислал ему вопилер, который не взрывался двадцать четыре часа и был зачарован преследовать его и петь одну тупую песенку снова и снова.

Я люблю тебя, Ты любишь меня.  
Мы счастливая семья  
С крепкими объятиями и поцелуем от меня к тебе.  
Ты не хочешь говорить, ты меня тоже любишь  
Я люблю тебя, Ты любишь меня.  
Мы лучшие друзья, какие друзья и должны быть.  
С крепкими объятиями и поцелуем от меня к тебе.  
Ты не хочешь говорить, ты меня тоже любишь.

55. Запрещается присылать Волдеморту вопилер, поющую песенку Барни.

Шагайте вперед и делайте ставки, вы не получите более выгодного предложения, чем от великолепных близнецов Уизли.

Делайте ставки, кто настоящий отец Малфоя.

100/1 Дамблдор

80/1 Филч

40/1 Добби

25/1 Снейп

5/1 Волдеморт

137. Запрещается делать ставки, кто настоящий отец Малфоя.

**60, 108.**

Луна собрала все котлы, которые нашла и принялась на постройку: всем нарглам нужен был дом, а форт отличный дом.

60. Запрещается строить форт из котлов.

— Мистер Уизли, какого черта, вы добавали сыр в снотворное зелье? — Снейп спросил Рона, смотрящего на него с наглой ухмылкой.

— Потому что я решил вместо зелья сварить сырный суп, сэр.

Крик Снейпа слышал весь замок.

108. Класс зелий не для кулинарии.

**84.**

Волдеморт был в ярости из-за письма, которое он получил утром от Поттера.

Дорогой Лорд глупости,

Я пишу тебе, чтобы дать несколько советов, которые помогут тебе с дамами: если ты примешь душ, это тебя не убьет, дари цветы, носи парик, если это не сработает, я уверен, Беллатрикс всё равно согласится спать с тобой.

Пожалуйста, прекрати пытаться убить меня,

Гарри Поттер

84. Запрещается писать советы Волдеморту и думать, что он им последует.

**157.**

Луна взяла своего хомячка в Большой Зал на завтрак, чтобы Гарри посмотрел на него. Последние дни хомяк Лимонные Дольки вел себя странно, и у Луны было хорошее объяснение этому.

— Да, думаю, ты права Луна, — сказал Гарри, Луна кивнула головой, соглашаясь, что давно подозревала, что Лимонные дольки был Волдемортом, это объясняло, почему он всегда нападал на Гарри.

157. Запрещается заявлять, что ваш хомяк — Волдеморт.

**206, 207, 208, 272.**

Амбридж снова сидела за своим столом и смотрела на письмо без подписи с почерком, который она никогда не видела прежде, только в этот раз к письму прилагался подарок.

Дорогая Амбербитч,

Прекрасный подарок, что я посылаю тебе, мне порекомендовал Сириус Блэк, я надеюсь, он тебе понравится, также я хотел бы спросить, могу ли я устроить большую вечеринку в Большом Зале для Беллатрикс Лестрейндж во вторник?

Надеюсь, тебя поразит молния.

От Я-Ненавижу-Амбербитч

P. S. Прости за шоколадный пудинг, я правда думаю, что с ним ты выглядишь лучше.

206. Запрещается говорить, что Сириус Блэк сказал тебе послать коробку с червями в подарок Амбридж.

207. Запрещается просить разрешение на проведения вечеринки в Большом Зале для Беллатрикс Лестрейндж.

208. Запрещается говорить, что с размазаным по одежде шоколадным пудингом Амбридж выглядит лучше.

272. Запрещается называть Амбридж Амбербитч.

**132.**

Гарри сидел на зельях и действительно не понимал одну вещь о Снейпе, поэтому он решил поднять руку и спросить.

Гарри подскочил с поднятой рукой.

— Мистер Поттер, то из-за чего вы перебиваете меня, конечно, намного важнее моего урока, — протянул Снейп.

— Губка Боб, какого черта ты делаешь?

Позвольте просто сказать, что то, что ответил Снейп, не должно повторяться в присутствии детей.

132. Снейп не Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны.

**278.**

Гарри ждал, когда стихнет разговор за Гриффиндорским столом, чтобы сделать объявление.

Гарри встал на стол и прочистил горло.

— Минуточку внимания, леди и джентельмены. Я хотел бы, чтобы все подняли свои бокалы в честь помолвки Амбридж с Волдемортом. Надеюсь, эти двое сделают друг друга счастливыми.

Гарри слез со стола и сел на своё место, не замечая или не заботясь о том, что все в Большом Зале странно на него смотрят.

278. Запрещается рассказывать всей школе, что Амбридж помолвлена с Волдемортом.


End file.
